Buttercup and Ravio: A Love Story
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: A sequel to the other story called Hyrule and Lorule. Buttercup and Ravio has been romantic interests, but haven't kissed yet. Brick tries to kiss Blossom, but Blossom isn't interested. Boomer and Bubbles love each other, but are too shy to get into a relationship. Will Buttercup get her first kiss? Will Blossom finally love Brick? Will Bubbles get into a relationship with Boomer?
1. Chapter 1

**I will post this story a little earlier. It's been the slowest month of the year, so... Let's get to the story. Spoiler alert if you haven't read Hyrule and Lorule before this! Any reviews/comments appreciated.**

Buttercup's P.O.V

It has been a month since the defeat of the Dark Empire's ruler and his advisor. The coronation is today, so I have to look girly again- neatly combed hair and a formal dress that I should have worn if I wasn't so tomboyish. Ravio looks handsome, and is not wearing his ricidulous bunny hood. Ravio entered my room when I was done with my hair. "Wow, Buttercup... You look so beautiful," He said. I stared blankly at him, and blushed a bit. He smiled in response. "The sun will shine bright today, and tomorrow there will be snow..." He sang. I giggled. "Isn't it a bit early for snow?" I asked. "Yeah," He replied. I stood up, and decided to join in on the song that he made up. "The sun will shine bright today, and tomorrow there will be snow..." We sang.

I laughed at his silly song, and he blushed a light pink. "Buttercup, you're so sweet whenever you decide to be silly..." Ravio said. "The sun will shine bright today, and tomorrow there will be snow..." We sang again as we walked out of my room. I forgot that I am wearing a formal dress, and that my hair is styled neatly. I didn't want to notice, and I held Ravio's hand. I blushed as I touched his hand- I am getting used to touch. "Maybe tomorrow, the sun will glow, and maybe tomorrow, not gonna stub my toe," He sang. I feel my cheeks getting hotter, because I am blushing. "I'll have let you know," I sang. That is the last verse of his song, I'll say. Ravio smiled at me, and I smiled back. Butch didn't come to the castle as much, and he fell in love with another maiden.

I smiled as we entered the throne room, and sat on the seats. Hilda is standing next to the throne, preparing to accept her new status as the Queen of Lorule. I gasped- she is very beautiful today, because of her regal robes and her curled hair. She smiled as she opened her mouth to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, you have come here today to watch my coronation. Even though I hear reports of Lorule being already rebuilt, I still want to enforce the laws involving the criminal rates in small villages where the underground might be. If you are the guards for your own towns, then you should look carefully- there might be a criminal lurking in the alleys. I care about your safety, and issues involving safety should be considered. I, as Queen Hilda of Lorule, will become a good natured ruler for a very long time," She said as she sits upon the throne in a regal fashion. The people cheered, and I also cheered. I am so proud for my cousin now- no more hate for her, I'll say.

She really is a good natured woman after all. I wonder how my distant friends are doing- they may be celebrating Zelda's coronation in Hyrule. After we are told to stand up, Ravio took my hand, and I blushed. We looked into each others' eyes, and then walked into the castle's hall to have some alone time. Our faces are now mere inches apart, when suddenly one of my friends from Lorule Castle Town interrupted the moment by opening the door. "Hey, Buttercup-" Rachel said as she notices us. She is a bit tomboyish too, and has medium legnth dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She became my friend last week. "Sorry if I interrupt. I'll leave you both alone," She said as she quickly closes the door. Ravio and I turned our attention back to each other. The only thing in my world is this man, next to me.

**Meanwhile, Blossom is trying out horseback archery, and Zelda is teaching her how to hit the targets while riding a horse...**

Blossom's P.O.V

"Crap, crap, crap! I messed up again," I complained as I shot the last arrow at the first target. "Remember, practice makes perfect. You don't have to be upset about failing in the beginning- you'll get better at this," Zelda said as she leaps off the horse to get the arrows. She became a queen last week, but still allows herself to do other things like riding a horse and doing some archery. The cool wind blows my long red hair as I watch the other archers do their thing. Brick is here, but is sitting in a shade watching me. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Blossom! You'll improve as time progresses," He said in a volume loud enough for me to hear. "I'll try not to be hard on myself," I shouted back. Brick and I will go out tonight.

Bubbles and Boomer are possibly flirting with each other in some part of Hyrule Castle. Zelda placed the arrows into the quiver, and I took one arrow. She took an arrow. "You hold the bow like this. Avoid moving or shaking your arms, and pull back until your hand reaches your chin," She said as she holds up her bow. I tried to perfect that stance, and shot the arrow. The arrow landed on the black part of the target. "Good, you're improving! You still have to try and get the one in the center," Zelda said.

I looked to the left, and noticed Brick smirking a bit. "You still shoot like a girl," He remarked. "Hey, you rude, witty knight of mine! Aren't you supposed to be supporting and encouraging me?" I replied. "Okay, well... Pardon me, princess!" Brick replied. "Did you learn that from Link?" Zelda asked. "Kinda," Brick replied with a slight chuckle. "Well, pardon me, knight! Let me perfect this activity," I mocked with a slight smirk in response to his answer.

Zelda suddenly started laughing, and I gave her a strange look. "What was that about? I never had a sense of humor," I said. "Your reply... Oh, my Goddess! That's like... The best reply to a knight like Brick!" Zelda said in between laughs. "Yeah, but I don't usually make others laugh just because I don't have a sense of humor. Bubbles has a sense of humor, not me," I replied with a sarcastic smile. "You do know how to be sarcastic. You can either go back to your training, or talk to Brick. It doesn't matter what your choice was," Zelda responded.

Bubbles' P.O.V

I don't think Buttercup fell in love with her counterpart- she may have liked somebody else. Boomer smiled as we look into each others' eyes. Our faces are now mere inches apart, and my eyes closed. I bet Blossom might be arguing with Brick about archery. I smiled a bit as Boomer kissed my soft lips. I pressed my lips against his lips, and blushed a bit.

**Three pairings in one story? I think this story is going to be centered around the romance. There will be some brief Reds and brief Blues. The main pairing will be Buttercup and Ravio. And the OC, Rachel, is a bit based on me. I made her up, and she is not from any fandom. **


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup's P.O.V

Ravio and I walked into the ballroom, and started to dance. He's probably going to sing his silly song or not. I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. He presses his lips against mine, and I did the same. We gently broke from the kiss, and continued to dance. I smiled, and he smiled back. "Are you thinking about marriage?" I asked. "We are still a bit young, actually. Most people wait until their twenties to get married," Ravio answered. "I know. I am sixteen. Are you seventeen?" I replied. "Yes," He said.

Blossom's P.O.V

I smirked as I slapped Brick on his cheek. "Don't kiss me. I don't need a kiss from a guy like you," I said. "Stop rejecting me," Brick replied. "Whatever," I said with a blank stare. "Just one kiss? Then we won't have to kiss again," Brick responded. "Okay," I said, "But don't expect us to fall in love." Brick pressed his lips against mine, and I did the same. I blushed a bit. This may be my first kiss, but he should know that I would never become a damsel in distress (although I became one last month or so).

Bubbles' P.O.V

I blushed shyly as Boomer takes my hand, and we walk into the courtyard. "Bubbles... Will you, um, become... My lover?" He asked. "Um, I don't know if we can court with each other," I replied. I took in a deep breath, and Boomer did the same. "Okay, Bubbles. I really want to become your lover," He said. "Yes!" I replied excitedly. I cannot believe that I have gotten someone to become my lover.

**I hope you like the story. It only features romantic cutscenes though, because I don't have much inspiration to create a long enough story. Any reviews/comments appreciated!**


End file.
